Into the Dark
by dreamgirl1321
Summary: This is about Bella and the Cullens after Edward has changed her. I don't really know what to put it in as a genre
1. The Change

The pain has reached in extent. It is swallowing me, yanking me from my body. Just as I think I can't take it anymore, it starts to decrease. It goes down and down and down. I can see again. Two people are standing over me. Their faces come into view and I groan.

"Is it over?" I ask. My voice is hoarse and it sounds different, probably from all the screaming. Edward, gripping my hand tightly, nods. I see Alice. All concern falls off her face as she bounces up and down, excited.

"There is going to be a thunder storm. I found a nice clearing. I can't wait. I call her on my team Edward."

Edward glares at her, "Bella just went through a lot no way is she going to be up for it."

"For what?" I ask.

"Baseball," She grins.

"Uh no offense, Alice, but do you remember who we are talking about?"

"Come on, you can't be that bad. Remember you are a vampire. You are us."

I push my self off the bed. "What the heck. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Alice claps her hands and disappears out the door. Edward just looks at me.

"What?" I ask. He still stares. I shake my head and go to the door, ready to kick butt with Alice. I pass a mirror and stop dead. "Oh. My. God." The person looking back at me looks nothing and everything like me at the same time. I have the same face and features, and clothes. But now, instead of being a normal, average human, with no special features, I am anything but that. Sure I am not drop-dead gorgeous like Rosalie, but no one is. Actually, I imagine she looked like a regular vampire when she was human. When she became one, well, even vampires stood no chance. I am paler than before, and have flawless skin and my features are enhanced. I think I must have lost weight and it seems I am a little taller than before. Maybe 5' 5" or 5' 6". Edward pulls out a digital camera. I take it. There was a picture of me when I was human in my wedding dress.

_I walk down the aisle, Charlie right next to me._ Charlie. _Edward's family is there, as is Angela, Jessica, Lauren, (Who_ _knows why she showed up_)_ Mike, and Erik and their families. Jacob and his dad and the rest of the pack were there. Renee and Phil. My friends, family, and enemies (Lauren). Emmett is there with the vows on note cards in a tux. My heart aches. I want to be with Edward forever, and that is what I will do, but I will miss everyone here. We say the vows. Edward and I are officially married. I cry at the end. Everyone thinks it is because of how happy I am. Sure I am happy a little bit, but I know I will have to leave everything and everyone behind. I will never see my parents, or Angela or Jessica or Mike again. And Jacob. After this he will never talk to me again. My best friend. I hug Angela tightly. I have their pone numbers and email. But I know that I will never see them again. I hug the wolves. Then Emily. She whispers, "Good Luck." __ I come to Jacob. He pulls me into a big bear hug. "I'll miss you." __"Best friends forever," I say back. "That's girl crap." I laugh and kiss his cheek. Lastly my parents. Phil is first. "See you, kid." Then Renee, "I promise to write and keep in touch." She hugs me. Charlie then. "I'll call lots. I'll keep in touch." I step into the limo, which Alice is driving, and wave goodbye to my parents and friends. The last time I will ever see them. Ever again. Then I sob into Edwards shoulders. _

The human Bella looks different then vampire Bella. Though it may be the wedding dress. I look through the pictures. There is one of me wearing the same clothes. The faded blue-jeans, the red-collared blouse, and the white sneakers. I don't look like a regular human anymore in those clothes, I look like a model.

I look back at Edward, "What," I ask again.

He shakes his head, "I still can't hear your thoughts."

I smirk, "You expected to?"

"Okay, that's it. No more making fun of Edward. Let's go find Carlisle and the others."


	2. My New Life

I walk down the stairs. Edward leans in and whispers, "Now don't crush the stairs."

I pushed him playfully… right into the wall. I look at him amazed.

"Damn it, Bella. Just cause you are stronger than me doesn't mean you have to wreck the walls. They didn't do anything to you." I glared at him. Suddenly six people were behind me, laughing.

"Bella," yelled Alice, hugging me. She looked behind me, "What did Edward do?"

"I did nothing," he groaned picking himself up. The wall was in horrible shape.

"I am so sorry Carlisle."

Carlisle looked amused, "Don't worry about it Bella. We can pay to fix it."

"I'll fix it," I volunteered.

"I think, Bella," Edward grinned, "that you will be the only clumsy vampire alive."

"Maybe that's my talent," I mused, "Being clumsy."

He laughed, "Well that was definitely was your strongest trait."

"There are plenty of more walls you know," I threatened.

"Come on guys, baseball is waiting," Alice bounced down the stairs. Reluctantly and carefully, I followed. They all took off, though I could see farther and could hear them tramping through the woods. I was ready to get onto Edwards back, but as soon as I tried, he laughed and moved away.

"What did I do?" I asked, hurt.

"You can run now."

"How?"

He looked at me, "You run, Bella, you know, using your legs. It's like walking but faster."

It dawned on me, "Oh yeah." He shook his head. Well here it goes, I thought. I am going to run into a tree and die. Oh wait I can't, but still running into a tree, vampire of not, it will still hurt. I took a deep breath and ran. It was amazing. I easily over took Edward. It was like flying. The trees were easily avoided just as the roots. For the first time in my life, I didn't trip and fall, or even run into trees. That is until I looked back at Edward

CRASH! It hurt. It really did. The whole, "you are a vampire, you can't get hurt," was a whole bunch of crap. Edward was laughing at me, probably getting ready to say, "You are the first vampire ever to run into a tree," Ha, ha, ha. Big whoop. I picked myself up. There weren't any cuts or bruises. Incredible. Surprisingly, Edward

We made our way to the clearing. I kept blinking. I could see farther than ever, and I had had perfect eyesight. The birds in the sky, the squirrels in the trees, the rabbits hopping around on the ground 100 yards away from me, I could see it all. I could hear it too. I could hear the rest of the Cullen's talking.

"Weird, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Most likely she'd be famished."

"Maybe she is different?"

"I wonder what kind of skill she'll bring, like your future telling, or Edward's mind-reading."

"Hey, everyone," I came into the clearing.

"Wow, you even left Edwards behind. I'm impressed."

Edward came up and glared at Alice, "I heard that you know."

Alice snorted, "Uh duh. Had I not even said it, you would have heard it. Might as well let everyone get a laugh out of it. Anyway, let's play. I call Bella!"

"Okay everyone, these are the teams: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella." The bases were already set up.

"Okay," Alice grinned, "Let's kick their butts!"

Alice was pitcher, Jasper caught, and Edward and I fielded. It ended up being our team that won by four points. The few times I had played baseball was in gym. I had never been very good, but I ended up being the hero in this game. So far I liked this life I had chosen.

Life soon got dull as I was getting used to the life. I never had that uncomfortable thirst, the desire of blood they were all waiting for me to have. It had been two weeks and my eyes were still a deep golden instead of the black that the Cullen's got when they were hungry. I was arm wrestling Emmett. I had beaten him for the fifth time. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Hey," Jasper walked into the room, "We are all leaving to go hunting now."

We all got up. Everyone else's eyes were the deep black, mine still the dark golden.

"You know, Bella, I don't think you have to come," Carlisle looked at me.

I shrugged, "I'll come."

We all ran into the forest. I made sure not to barrel into any trees. We finally stopped. Edward told me to hunt for him, "Please make sure it's mountain lion or grizzly. They taste better."

"I'll be sure to get you that nice plump rabbit over there for you."

"I can hunt for myself. I am just giving you practice so you can fend for yourself when you need to. Rabbits aren't all that hard to catch; besides they aren't fun."

I ended up hunting down some sort of elk, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Edward shook his head as the elk bounded away for its life. "I am hungry you know. You lost my dinner." He pushed me playfully, "Now I have to go get it."

I started to sob or try to. No tears fell. "I just couldn't Edward. The poor elk. I just couldn't."

"It's okay." He grabbed my trembling shoulders, looking a little alarmed, he had just been teasing. "I can hunt too. Anyway, you don't need to eat by the looks of it." Edward was back in 20 minutes and we headed to the house.

Everyone else was already there; I called a meeting. They gathered around me at the dinning room table. "I think," I began, "That I need to go to the Volturi, to see if they know why I am not dying of thirst. I want them to see I am changed so they don't go after Charlie. If I am not hungry now then I'll be able to refrain from feasting on humans. Besides Edward and Alice can come and anyone else can if they want…" I trailed off.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Esme smiled kindly at me.

"I'll come," Alice disappeared, probably to go to her car. Edward smirked and followed. Jasper grinned, reluctantly and disappeared out also.

"You know why don't we all go?" Carlisle said. A low "yes" escaped from Emmett. Rosalie looked a little unhappy but then she always looked a little under the weather whenever I was involved. We headed out to the car to get to the airport. I had been to Italy more than most people had ever gone in their lifetime and i was going back again to see the Volturi, again. Oh joy.


	3. The Volturi

The plane ride was long. Unbearably long. I kept bouncing up and down in my sit in apprehension. Edward had finally gripped my shoulders and held me down. I had been doing well so far. I could smell the humans but I didn't want to eat. It was strange. Food, even though I apparently was hungry for blood, still tasted disgusting. I had learned that the hard way.

The flight attendant passed us by, "Here are your peanuts." She had a grin that was totally fake plastered to her face. It must suck being a flight attendant. Of course there were some who were totally genuine but a lot looked really grim. I would have to try being a flight attendant sometime in my life, if that's what you called it. I had kept my bag in my hands just playing with it, more for something to do. Before I knew what I was doing, I had opened the bag and popped one in my mouth. I was choking and spluttering. It was DISGUSTING!!! I ended up spitting chewed up peanuts onto the floor. The same flight attendant, who had erased the fake smile, glared and cleaned it up. Well that was one BFF I could cross off my list.

We finally landed in Italy. It was sunny outside. I could only imagine what we must look like to everyone else. A group of eight weirdly dressed people, with cloaks long sleeves and jeans. Yeah a total recreation of Harry Potter. We finally came to the Volturi's place and went inside. There, we had removed the cloaks. The human behind the desk smiled, it was a different one from before.

"Ah Carlisle and family. Oh and Bella, what a surprise. I see you are now among us. Want to join the Volturi I hope." Aro had same form the doorway.

Edward made a low hissing noise.

"No? Pity, oh well lets go back to a room and discuss privately. Jane? Alec? Get the rest."

We followed him into the room. The girl and the boy with some other followed.

"Sit." Aro commanded. We did. "Now what brings the Cullen clan here?"

"Her, I bet," Jane sneered. "She is always the problem somewhere along the way. Always the cause one way or another." I guess she wasn't too thrilled that her power to inflict pain didn't work on me.

"Is it true Bella?"

I nodded, "I have changed but I haven't wanted… blood, yet."

"Hmm, and you managed to get here no problem?"

"Yes."

"No desire, thirst, whatsoever?"

"No nothing."

"Well I believe Edward has told you his theory before."

"Theory?"

"About how we bring our strongest traits in?"

"Yes he has told me."

"Well then," Aro smiled, "Your humanity must have been your strongest trait."

"My humanity?" I asked skeptically. Humanity was almost everyone's strongest trait. I mean that's what they are, human.

"Yes among others."

"And what would those others be?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlotte, in here please."

"Yes Master?" The old secretary was standing there.

"We wish to see the power Bella possesses."

The new vampire walked up to me and placed a hand on my forehead and frowned. "The ability to keep others out of her mind."

"You can't see it then?"

"No Master. I am sorry. Is that all?"

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand distractedly. She curtsied and left the room. I immediately thought of house elves in my favorite series. Although, I stole a glance at Jane, if you didn't show him respect, I was pretty sure Jane would have no problem teaching it to you.

Aro kept looking at me. The ancient eyes seemed to burn into my skull. He looked like he was deep in thought. The silence lasted for a few minutes, becoming almost unbearable.

"Well," he finally spoke, "I guess Bella has us all confused. Breanne." The new woman came into the room, "Yes?"

"Go get me the book in the room."

"A book?"

"Yes the book, in black and red binding. No title." She continued to stare at him blankly. "Now," He barked sending her into a frantic run from the room. A book? Now that was weird. What would he need with a book? It was probably Vampire history or something like that, but why would he need it? Edward had told me that he had never not heard someone thoughts, vampire or not. Carlisle said that Aro had been around for years. He could read every thought you had, Jane could inflict pain and who knew how long she had been around for. Neither of them was able to use their powers on me. They had never come across someone like me. I was unique so what would a book have to do with anything. I know that sound stuck up, but everyone said that. I pondered this for a while, until Breanne had showed up again with a small black and red book.

"Thank you," Aro said taking the book gingerly from her hands. Unlike the first woman she didn't bow, she just nodded and walked out.

Aro flipped through the pages muttering something. "Aha," he cried out. Aha? I wouldn't expect him to say something like that. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he read aloud from the book.

"She walks down the room. The most fearsome of us all. I curtsy as she passes me. Anthirllia sits at the throne; her gown sweeps behinds her flowing gracefully. She calls me up, 'Graintira'. I feel jealousy like no other as I take the smaller less jeweled throne beside her. My little sister has remained eighteen for the past century. Each day she grows more powerful. She was changed by her love, Darrin. To be in love with a vampire was a dangerous thing. He had told her she was different; that when she was changed she would be powerful like no other and she was. She changed me soon after. I can hear thoughts of others except for my sister. She remains not affected. Her power is so great that everyone bows down to her. I wish I could be compared to her, but I am not. She has gathered the meeting to discuss the leaders of vampires. Her, of course in the lead. No clan can match her power. She is stronger, faster, more graceful, and more powerful than anyone. The meeting is coming to a close. This council will be known as the Volturi. Anthirllia does not need the council; she could take out every human, plant, animal and insect in the time of the day. We have moved to a small village, it will one day become a great city."

Aro closes the book. "I believe," he starts, "You will be the next Anthirllia, Bella."

Author's note: Yeah i know pretty lame name, but my creativity is kind of low right now, i probably could have thought of something better. If you think of a name/ names that could be better here, i really wouldn't mind it if you told me.


	4. The Story

"Anthirllia?" I asked bursting into laughter, "No offense, but what kind of name is that?"

Aro frowned, "She was the most powerful of us all. Her power was humanity. She was immortal."

"Um, aren't we all?"

"No, she couldn't die, or be destroyed. All vampires can, but she couldn't."

"Yeah. Well then where is she?"

"She hasn't been seen for a thousand years at least."

Nutcase, I thought. I mean come on. She hasn't been seen for over a thousand years. Yeah buddy. You need to get that head checked of yours. "You know it is probably a legend. A story people passed down."

"Vampires are thought legends," he said softly, "And yet here we stand as alive as the humans."

I had no answer to that. It was true. Werewolves were thought legends, so were vampires and yet I was best friends with one and married to one. "Yeah, well, so. Just because we aren't legends doesn't mean she isn't. Look at the facts. She hasn't been seen in over a thousand years. Her 'story' is in a book. It was probably just a story that was passed down from generation to generation. Nothing else."

"I have proof. Whether you chose to believe it or not is your choice besides Carlisle and the others believe don't you?"

"Actually old friend," Carlisle began slowly, "I have never been told that story. It does sound a little made up."

Aro glared at Carlisle, "The book proves it. Here, I will read more out loud."

_The little village has been settled now. A village of creature of the night. A few humans are among us, but not many. Those that do are terrified of us all especially Lia. She doesn't like me calling her that, but it is easier than the name she has chose to go by. In fact almost everyone calls her that, who doesn't bow down to her. Either that or your highness. Me they call Tira. I like that name Tira. It sounds beautiful. I would have ripped someone up if they had called me Grain. Ugh I can not imagine the humiliation. For the first time Lia is jealous of me. I have an exotic and beautiful name. Her name is nice too but Tira sounds nicer. Lia now says 'Now now Tira, don't be tearing up.' She can make the nicest things completely horrid. No one agrees with her, though; they like my name. More people respect me than Lia. Sure they show her respect, but it's not real. I am nicer and I treat them kinder, the respect they show for me is real. I am starting to feel like I belong finally. I am no longer the outsider. It feels nice. _

He flipped to a different page.

_Darrin has come back. Lia is happier now. She treats people nicer. They are starting to adore her again. I am getting pushed back again. I knew it couldn't last forever. It never does. Lia is sparkling with power. I didn't think it was possible for her to become more powerful, but again I have been proven wrong. I hope to leave sometime soon. Lia has become different. She used to be the nicer of us two, everyone has said that. She would kill anything at all, while I couldn't retain myself and ended up slaughtering a whole village. I have my bags packed and am ready to go at any time. I don't want to be part of this world domination thing Lia has planned. Power has changed her. Sure being a vampire, one of the most fearless and powerful hunters to exist changes us a bit, but her extra power is so unique and so powerful, she has become power hungry. I am planning on leaving in two days, but I keep that thought out of my head. If any one can see through my head, I don't want them seeing that thought. _

_Today is my day to leave, Lia knows about it. How she found out, I am not so sure but she is allowing it. I don't have much to write about today, but I will probably soon. _

Aro flipped to the back of the book.

_It has been almost a hundred years since I have left. I grow tired of this life as each day passes. Sometimes I wish I wasn't part of this endless life. There are rumors though that Lia has been able to change us back into humans as well. So that is where I leave this journal and start off to find her. She moves from city to city staying well hidden, never found and I will find her, even if it takes all eternity for that is what I have. _

He put down the book, "That is real proof. This is the diary of Griantira, the sister of Anthirllia."

"What happened to them, then?" I asked, though I was feeling a little unsure.

He looked at me, "You don't believe me?"

"Well," I said feeling uncomfortable, "What happened to them?"

Aro walked over to the fireplace, "Guards, leave." The men exited out, hesitating a little bit before they closed the door. He ran his hands over the top of the fireplace keeping his back to us, "There is a story though more rather a myth, legend, whisper, that she lives in the Canadian Mountains, the Rockies, I think, but there are many. Some believe she was killed and became a spirit. Others say that they found a way to destroy her. What ever the case may be, find her, bring her back, to her rightful rule."

"What do you need with her?" Rosalie spoke for the first time, "If she wants to live in the mountains, let her live there, she would probably return if she wanted otherwise."

Emmett frowned, "Yeah, what would you want with her?"

Aro turned around and smiled and evil smile, "She supposedly has the power to change us back into humans."

Edward snorted, "_You_ want to be changed into human?"

"As if. I want to learn how. If I could, I could control the Vampire population better."

"How?"

"Every vampire wants to stay vampire, they have everything a human has, but more."

"Not everyone," Rosalie said, "And we don't have everything a human has. You can't have a family, you can't grow up, you can't die! I hate being a vampire, I hate it."

"So find her and you can change and bring her back to me."

"Why would we?" asked Jasper. "It's not as if we have any reason to bring her back even if we were thinking of finding her."

Aro's eyes flashed. "Bella could learn from her. You all could. She knows all your powers. She could teach you. You would be some of the most powerful vampires on Earth!"

I looked at them, "As much as I hate saying this, I think I would like to learn about my so called power. And not so I could be this huge power hungry fearsome vampire," I glared at Aro, "but so I could learn what it is. I say we go."

Every one looked at me, "I agree Bella," Carlisle said. "Any objections?"

Edward spoke up, "Everyone else is feeling pretty good about it."

Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly, "I love road trips."

I smiled, "I guess we're going camping."


	5. A Reunion

Author's note: Wow, I re-read what I had written and well I can see it does need work. I am not very good at writing in first person, I am better in third I think it's called, but I'll work on it. I probably won't be writing on this story for about a month, I might update now and then but don't expect anything really soon. I am going to be working on my other story for a little while. I kind of had to chose which story, I was writing the two at once and I had to keep rewriting the chapters I was working on because I kept getting the characters and places mixed up between my two stories, but I should be writing this story again sometime in November. Sorry about that so I tried to make this chapter a longer one than my others, though I really didn't accomplish it. I hope you enjoy it.

I was on a plane…. again. I was getting really sick of planes. Maybe I could talk Edward into taking me on a boat. That would be neat.

The plane ride took almost twenty hours due to delays. I wasn't actually on a plane for twenty hours, I don't think. Oh well who knows. I guess I have an infinite number of hours so it doesn't really matter to me like it would have. Being like the Cullen's has changed me. Edward and I are a little different around each other. We aren't as close as we used to be. I guess I miss that. I also miss not being able to sleep. Now instead of having to endure twelve hours a day, I have to deal with 24, and those won't end for quite a while. At least I hope not. Sure I mean I still love Edward, but now we act a little more like, siblings. Well not siblings per say but friends, maybe best friends who have a crush on each other, but nothing like we had before. I think Edward probably feels the same way. Ever since I became one, we do everything with his family, like a family. Don't get me wrong I mean I love life like this but I miss my old life, but I am not sure I would go back to it, at least not yet. Though if we find this Anthirllia/ Lia/ ruler of vampires person, I am pretty sure Rosalie will except going human again, if Emmett goes with her. Since they are together, I am sure they probably will. Then the rest of the family will go with them. So long Cullens, the once mighty and powerful vampire clan, perhaps more powerful then the Volturi themselves.

When we got to the Seattle Airport, we went home. Yes to the Cullen's house. I didn't think we would be going there. It was a surprise for me. So there I was standing at my father's doorstep. I would be human again.

Ding, dong. The doorbell echoed throughout the house, "I'm coming, I'm coming. No Billy, I got it."

Charlie opened the door and froze to see me with Edward's arm draped around my shoulder. Then he cried out, "Bella!" I was caught up in a huge hug. I was surprised; I was closer to height as him than I had ever been. I must have grown a little more. Sure I didn't match Charlie's six foot one, but I was at least five eight now. I liked being this tall. He pulled me apart from him and looked at me from arm's length, "Jesus kid, you've grown at least four inches."

"Bella?" There stood Billy, Jacob, and Jacob's friends. They looked at me.

I laughed at the sight of Jacob and hugged him, "Great to see you Jake."

He pulled apart from me grimacing, "Hey Dad, me and the guys are going to the…. movies. Bella, Edward, want to come?"

"Sure," I grinned, "Let's invited Angela and Jessica. Maybe Mike, Eric, and Emily and Leah."

Jacob looked at me, "Sure Bella."

We all walked outside. "I'll meet you at the theatre."

I called everyone, and Alice and Jasper. Everyone wanted to come, mostly to just see me or so they said. The wolves and Edward and I were the first there.

Jacob kept looking at me as if he were to start up a conversation, but he couldn't find any words, finally he said, "So you're a leech now?"

I looked at him. I knew that if I could cry, tears would be welling up. "Yes Jacob, I am."

The wolves all looked at me, Sam seemed disgusted. Jacob started again, and then a tear seemed to fall down his face, "Why Bella? Why? Wait I know why, well here I'll pretend we are just two friends who are both perfectly normal. So here's a question for you: Do you enjoy being a filthy goddamned bloodsucker? Do you enjoy killing things, enjoy the taste of blood? Are you happy now?" He was shouting at me by this time.

I took a deep breath, "Yes Jacob, I do enjoy life. And for your information, I haven't even wanted blood yet. I came here to see you, I thought you would be happy…" I broke off, a squealing nose came from behind me.

"Bella," Angela and Jessica started to run toward me. Personally, I was surprised that Jessica was happy, but I was glad she was there all the same. Mike, Eric, and surprise, Ben walked out of the car also. They all stared at me.

I laughed again, "Good to see you all."

Angela stared at me then turned to Edward, "Nice to see you too."

He gave his famous musical laugh, "Great to see you too. I would have thought you would have forgotten all about me."

Angela frowned then turned to me, then back at Edward, then back at me, "Bella," she whispered in a hushed voice, "What has happened?"  
I frowned, matching Angela's expression, "What do you mean?"

"Your laugh, your voice, it's exactly like the Cullen's. You are more muscular, slimmer, paler, more… perfect. You look just like them, a model."

I looked at Edward. The whole Cullen clan had arrived and was standing behind him. Big surprise there, I thought. The Cullen's had frozen, so had I. We were all like stone, perfect stone.

"See!" Jessica cried, finishing Angela's statement. "You even become still like them. You were always different like us. You are like the exact same, but," Her tone became friendlier, "what product did you use? I mean I want skin like yours." She blabbered on and on while I let out a sight of relief. We all went and got into a romance horror flick. I kept feeling eyes at the back of my head. Everyone was staring, not just my friends. We all left about midnight to continue our journey to the mountains. I knew I had changed. I felt a pain of sadness. Never again would I fit in with my friends. Like the Cullen's, I would be an outsider. I knew we were going to go to a new house, move in become six siblings like the Cullen's had pretended before. Only now there were three couples. We would be missing school, go on tips, and be at the top of our class. We would be mysterious and everything the Cullen's had been before. The same gossip. I would miss my human life a lot. Usually most people said that high school was the most important four years of their life. For me, I would go to high school so much I would have the curriculum memorized from A to Z. I sighed. I was just starting to realize just what being a "vampire" meant and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.


	6. Speeding Tickets and Running into Trees

Author's note: Hey everyone. Thank you for waiting patiently for the next update, so here it is. I know it is a little short, but I couldn't find my original chapter that I had saved so I wrote this one in a bit of a hurry.

I felt the chilling air around me as we drove in the SUV Carlisle had just purchased. I watched the snow fall from the sky, swirling around us as we did around 120. The speed no longer scared me, it exhilarated me. Everyone in the car was laughing, and joking. I felt at home for the first time since the change. I felt… human. A luxury I had been confiscated of ever since the turn.

I looked behind us as a heard sirens and flashing lights.

"Shit."

I laughed at Edward's remark, "Is your mind reading not working at the moment Eddie?" He glared at me, but didn't answer. Everyone else in the car smirked.

"I guess I better pull over," Carlisle said with a slight groan. "First speeding ticket ever. I've got to tell you not the best feeling in the world."

I snickered, "Well now everyone else knows how it feels."

"Damn it." Carlisle muttered. Everyone stared at him in shock. I think that was the first time I had ever heard anything like that coming out of Carlisle's mouth. He didn't pay any attention, "Bella, do you have a license?"

Realization passed over me. None of them had license. The thought had never crossed my mind. Then again, they probably had them, but they probably lay, forgotten, on a dusty counter. Getting a speeding ticket, or a ticket of any kind, was something that had never crossed a single mind. I rummaged through my purse, "Yeah, but it looks almost nothing like me,"

"Quickly switch," In two seconds, I sat behind the wheel, and I slowly pulled over.

The police car stopped right behind me, "I need to see some ID miss." A young officer walked up to my window. He looked in, "Is anyone of you older then 20?"

No one said anything thanks to Edward's almost silent whispers that only we could hear.

"No sir." I replied.

He groaned, "I need all of you to step out of the car, first of all." I frowned at him. Why would he be asking us to step out? I got out anyway after a few seconds.

"Well, I would ask you to do the test like walking in a straight line, but your car didn't move an inch, so you've got to be a pretty good driver, but you were going 120 in a 60 zone. That is 60 miles over the speed limit. So I'm afraid I'll have to give you a ticket… and a very long lecture about driving." The officer sounded as if this was his first time dealing with someone going more than 10 miles over the speed limit.

Jasper stepped out of the car and laid a hand on the man's shoulder, but didn't say anything.

After a few moments, the officer went back to his car.

"Nice one, Jasper," Edmund clapped a hand on Jasper's back, "But I think it's time to go."

Carlisle and I traded seats again. Esme pulled out a map. "According to the map, we are only a few miles from the Canadian border. We should ditch the car. I don't think we have passports." I knew what that meant. Running time. My favorite thing. Even as a vampire I still sucked at it.

The trees were rushing by me, fresh air filled my lungs. I decided I loved Canada almost as much as I loved Forks, surprisingly. Something also surprising, I hadn't run into any trees yet. Oof. Okay cross that off and forget about and I'll pretend that had never happened. If only life was as fair. I just happened to be ahead of everyone.

I glared as Edward came to a stop, followed by the rest of the Cullens, all shaking with laughter.

"Nice," he commented as he looked down upon me.

"Be the gentleman you are and help me up," I huffed, annoyed.

He smiled and helped me to my feet.

"Bella," Alice, bounced over, eyes twinkling with laughter, "No offense, but you need to learn how to run."

"Ha, ha, ha. I didn't know you were a comedian." I said dryly. "I don't get it. I can run faster and am stronger…"

"I can tell," Emmett was practically on the ground from his laughter, "You knocked the whole tree down. You could hear the crash for miles around."

I glared, "Did not."

"Did so."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Prove it," he pointed behind me, I glanced to where he was pointing, "Damn," I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Very mature, Bella," Edward commented.

"I am very mature," I stuck my tongue out farther at him, as the Cullen's laughed even harder. I now knew why they wanted me in their family; I was their own personal vampire comedian.


	7. Headaches in Hotel Rooms

Author's note: This is chapter seven. The previous chapter is on six, I deleted the author's note. If you don't want to go back and read six though, you could read seven and get away with it. Chapter six wasn't all that important. Just kind of random. I couldn't find this chapter at first. When I found it, I had already posted six up. So I figured what the heck. I just made a few changes.

It was snowing pretty hard when we got to a city, Penticton. (AN: This is a real city in Canada I looked it up on a map on Google.)

"Let's get a hotel room," suggested Carlisle.

"Why," I asked, confused. We didn't need sleep or rest really.

Carlisle shrugged, "We have more money than needed, and frankly, it will look strange to see eight people walking on the highway in the middle of a blizzard. Even if they don't see us. Besides, one night won't hurt us."

I exchanged a glance at Edward and he shrugged then whispered to me, "He thinks we would like to have a night alone." I was pretty sure that if I could blush, my face would be beat red.

"I'm sure it would," chuckled Edward.

I gasped and looked at Edward everyone else looked at us.

"What?"

"Edward…" I gasped slightly, "I didn't say that out loud, I thought it."

Edward's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

Carlisle was talking to the lady at the counter, in English, which the woman was having a hard time understanding. Carlisle sighed and switched languages. I was pretty sure it was French, but still I was a little shocked. I didn't know he spoke French.

"He does. Really well too, I might add." Edward spoke, not realizing that he had heard my thoughts… again. It was getting on my nerves.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm not used to hearing your thoughts," he gave me an apologetic grimace as I thought as loud as I could, Stay out of my head!

"Here you go," Carlisle came over with plastic cards in his hand. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella." he said as he handed out the cards in his hand. "Alice, Jasper, you have room 203, Emmett, Rosalie, you have room 204, Edward, Bella, you have room 205, and Esme and I have room 206. We might be staying here for a few days, there sounds like there is going to be a pretty bad blizzard. We should be able to get out, but if it is 'bad' than we'll stay. It'll be like a vacation. Actually we would be able to travel, but I think a day here would be nice. What do you think?"

"Everyone agrees," Edward answered. I pushed him lightly. Show off! I thought.

"I heard that," he laughed as he kissed me lightly on the lips. I realized that we had barely had time to ourselves at all in the past week.

"202, 203, 204, here we go 205." Edward muttered in my ear as he opened the door. He closed the door behind me as I walked in.

I felt his arms snake around my waist as he pulled me back towards him and turned me around. As soon as I faced him, his lips met mine. I was a little shocked, I admit, but I soon recovered and was kissing him back. Before I knew it we were on the bed, kissing like never before.

Suddenly Edward cried out, clutching his head in pain as he rolled off the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, getting off and leaning next to Edward.

"My head," he muttered. It hurts like hell.

"That sucks. I didn't know vampires could get headaches."

"Oww." They can't.

"Than why does you head hurt?"

Edward immediately looked at me, "What?!"

"You said, 'they can't,' and I replied 'why does you head hurt?'" I frowned as he kept staring.

"Bella," he whispered. "I didn't say that out loud." Two voices echoed around me at once. The same voice.

I cried out as my head throbbed like never before. I sank to the ground in pain. A few moments later, it passed.

Muttering, I rubbed my head, "Good god, that hurt."

"Tell me about it," Edward groaned and gave me a hand as he lifted me to my feet. "We should talk to Carlisle."

"Yeah." I walked over to the door.

"Bella!" he shouted as I jumped a foot in the air at his outburst.

"What?"

"I can't hear you thoughts again."

"I can't hear your either." We stared at each other when we heard pounding at the door.

"Bella, Edward! You all right? Open the door." Emmett's voice echoed through the wall.

I glanced shakily at Edward before opening the door. "What's up?" The coolness that I tried to put in my voice failed and it came out unsteadily.

All the Cullens were standing outside the door, plus a few nosy neighbors who were peeking out of their doorways and looking through the peep holes.

"We heard shouting, both your and Edwards. And don't lie to us Bella. I doubt the change has made you any better at it," Alice walked into the room, everyone else on her heels as I shut the door behind them.

"Okay so what's up? We heard shouts… of pain." Alice sat down on the bed.

Edward and I exchanged a glance before I told them.

"We were in here…"

"Doing what?" Pushed Alice.

I glared at her, "Nothing that even concerns you."

Emmett let out a booming laugh as Alice smirked.

"Now, if we are done discussing what goes on in hotel rooms, would you like to hear what happened?"

"Most definitely because I bet I could guess what was going on," Alice wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, "And it begins with…"

"Enough, Alice, please," Rosalie spoke up, "I highly doubt Bella wants you in her business. Even if everyone has a pretty good idea what was going on." Smirks came from everyone. I bet this wouldn't end soon if I didn't stop it.

"Anyway, Edward cried out in pain and fell…"

"And where were you exactly?"

"I glared at Alice, "We were on the bed for your information. Do you want anymore details than that?"

"Not really no. Anyways, as you were saying,"

"He fell to the floor. I asked what was wrong and he said his head, but I heard something else. Something he didn't say out loud."

"And what was that? 'Damn headache, I so close…'"

"Alice!" I shouted, "Moving on! I said, 'I didn't think vampires could get headaches. He just moaned but I heard, "They can't.' Then we realized I was hearing his thoughts yet he couldn't hear mine. Then everything went fuzzy and my head hurt really bad, and then… then everything was back to normal."

"We need to go," Carlisle said, urgently, "We need to find the woman. Now!"

Edward turned white. Whatever he had heard from Carlisle wasn't good. It wasn't good in one bit.


	8. A Great Discovery

Authors note: Hey everyone, Merry Christmas or Happy whatever Holiday you celebrate. Sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing, hopefully this chapter will get rid of that confusion... or just add more.

We were outside in the snow running. It was cool seeing the snow like that. It seemed to go so slow around you but yet it went so fast by the speed in which we moving. I had tried to ask what Edward had heard but he wouldn't tell me. In fact he had been quiet the whole time after the incident. I decided it must be hard for Edward to hear all those voices. It rang in your head and it was hard to hear just one specific voice.

After about six hours, the sun was rising and we were driving in a car, a rental, not a stolen one. It was still weird not getting tired not being able to sleep. We were going as fast as the car could go which wasn't very fast to me or any of us to be exact. This rental car was the fastest they had but personally even a stolen one would have been better than this.

"According to Aro, the cave should be around here," Edward said looking around.

"He didn't say that," I replied looking at Edward.

He smirked, "Silly Bella, you know I can hear thoughts."

"Right," I muttered I felt my face heat up and I stopped so suddenly that Alice who had been running backwards to show off ran into me.

"What is it this time, Bella?" Edward asked slightly annoyed.

"My face," I reached up and touched it. "Does it look okay?"

Edward stared at me for a moment then asked, "What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?"

"You don't see anything?"

"No, Bella, I don't."

"Oh, I just wanted you to stop," I lied, Edward could see right through though. Apparently lying wasn't a skill you acquired because I still sucked at it.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"This," I said and brought my lips to Edward's. He looked shocked for a second and then closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I haven't done it forever."

"You mean forever as in last night?"

"Same thing."

Alice cleared her voice from behind us, "Um if you are done sucking face, we do need to go. Just in case you forgot."

I rolled my eyes at Alice, but this time when I was running, I held onto Edward's hand. It felt so right. Yet felt a little guilty as I thought 'Jacob' and then I thought of my friends. Sadness yanked at my undead heart (I am now a vampire I can make these cracks), but I felt it just a little. I was letting them go. I knew it now. I couldn't turn back even if I would regret it, but that wasn't the part that scared me. That part was, I no longer felt remorse. I no longer missed any of them, I was no longer human, and that was what frightened me most.

We spent many days trying to find the cave but no such luck. It was hidden away from the world, but as each day passed, all of us felt sick, experiencing different things. Something was wrong. I picked up on thoughts once in a while, saw the future, and did other things, but then it stopped just as soon as it started. It was on the four day I felt hunger tearing me apart from the inside. I had eaten my first vegetarian meal. Oh Joy. Afterwards, though, I never felt that hunger again. We spent weeks, months looking for the cave but we had never found it. We went from where the Rocky Mountains started to where they ended. We found many caves but never the one we were looking for. Basically, the whole trip was a waste. We stayed there for three months looking up and down the Rocky Mountains. My life felt pretty sucky at the moment.

It was early spring, and by now I had lost count how many time was had been past the place where we were at the moment. The snow was melting and the rest of the Cullen's had just gotten back from hunting. I had gone out with Alice to look for the cave for what seemed the millionth time and personally I didn't want to search for a cave from a book, much less a cave from someone's mind. In the cave we would probably find fairies and witches. Although it seemed more like a possibility than finding a cave with a thousand year old yet still young vampire.

"Come on, Bella. Let's not give up yet," Alice urged.

"Alice," I groaned, "We have been up and down the Rocky Mountains a zillion times. If there was a cave we would have found it by now."

"Not necessarily. You've got to have faith, Bella."

"My faith has desiccated," I replied dryly.

"That's the problem. You have given up."

"That's right I am a quitter and proud of it. This woman, if she is even real not just a character in a story book, has got to be over a thousand years old. Even if she was real, she might not even be alive any more."

"Actually," said Alice thoughtfully, "She wouldn't really be alive."

"Then dead," I replied, aggravated.

"Not really dead either, more undead I think people like to describe us as."

"I don't really care about the technicalities, Alice."

"I know, I was just saying."

A silence fell over us as wee continued our search.

"Look a cave," I said sarcastically as I pointed to a small opening that looked like rocks had covered it up and then started to crumble away.

Alice grabbed my arm and shrieked in seconds the others were there.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, worried.

Alice pointed shakily toward the small opening and then back, speechless for the first time in her life.

"Edward what is it?" Jasper asked since it was clear that Alice wasn't going to answer any time soon. Edward didn't reply either, he just looked at Alice.

Suddenly, it dawned on me, "We've been looking for the wrong cave," I whispered.

"What?" They all looked at me except Alice and Edward.

"Over a thousand years ago. The cave still wouldn't be big anymore, it would have eroded and it could have changed. Rocks could have covered the cave, hiding it from plain sight. We have been looking in caves that haven't been uncovered."

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie spoke up, "Are you saying we have to dig up the Earth trying to find this stupid cave that may not exist and looking for a stupid woman who may not even exist? It will take years at the least."

"Yes," Carlisle said slowly, "But years, Rosalie, don't matter. As far as we are concerned we have forever and if it takes forever, forever it will take. I am going to help a friend."

And again we were running. Our destination: Where Aro believed the cave was and we just happened to not be in the area. Great timing on figuring things out.


	9. The Story and the Truth

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie, not even close.

I sighed and sat down, sick of moving rocks. This must have been the sixteenth dead end and I had to say that this supposedly short camping trip became nothing of the sort.

"Tired, Bella?" Edward said grinning as he extended a hand toward me.

"What are you so dang happy about?" I asked, ignoring the hand.

"Another cave down."

"What is so great about that? We have gotten sixteen dead ends,"

"Actually, 17 including this one."

"Whatever," I groaned, "We have yet to find an actual cave."

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow, "What about the one yesterday, or the one the day before that or the one on…"

"I get it, I get it! I meant one that actually has something… Besides dead animals and bears!" I added seeing as he looked like he was about to say something.

"Then… yeah you have a point," he sighed and sat down next to me.

"My god, why can't we find it?" I complained. "I am sick of moving rock, shoveling dirt, moving rock, finding dead ends, moving rock, exploring caves, moving rock, finding nothing, oh and did I forget to add moving ROCKS!" My voice echoed out into the forest.

"No, I think you forgot that," the pale face was moving closer to mine.

"Did I?" I teased back.

"Yeah," he murmured and his lips met mine. After a few minutes we drew apart, both gasping although neither of us needed air. "You know what I miss the most?"

"What?"

"Your blushing."

"I'm pretty sure I would be a little red at the moment."

"Mm." His cheek rested against mine. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before Edward got up and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go back and find the others. Hopefully they will have had better luck." He kicked a rock, although it would have had to been lightly because the rock didn't move.

We ran into Carlisle and Esme after Edward had searched their minds to find them.

"Got anything?"

"Nope," Esme came of a hole in the ground that looked particularly hard to get into especially after Carlisle followed a few seconds after. "Nothing but a dead end."

"We should probably check on the others, see how they are doing." Carlisle said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Jasper and Alice have nothing and they should be here right about…" Edward stopped as two people came into the clearing.

"Hey guys"

"What happened?" I asked looking them up and down. Alice was covered in dirt from head to toe, her hands and feet muddy while Jasper was also dirty, his face and hair was caked in mud and had a faint trace of handprints on his face while his hair was ruffled. A smirk crept up my face as realization dawned on me.

"It's not what you think, Bella," Alice said before I could even say anything.

"Well most of it is not what you think," added Jasper under his breath. Something very un Jasper like seeing as he rarely spoke anything and it was more in a quiet calm voice than muttering when he did.

"We had a hard time getting the cave open and it was dirty. Apparently an underground river runs under there and I fell in on the shores and got a bit muddy. No big deal."

"Hey everyone," said Edward, "Rosalie and Emmett, they found something." In an instant all six of us were running, following Edward to where the two were.

"Hey guys, we found something and as far as my eyes can see the tunnel still goes on."

"This is it. What Aro was seeing. Where it was. Where she is." Edward whispered though none of us knew why.

"Let's go, here are flashlights." We had taken up using flashlights even though we could see fine in the dark. Carlisle had said just in case we didn't want to be left in the dark especially in a cave. We all stepped into the opening one by one as Carlisle handed us each a flashlight and a backpack which had things in there in case we got trapped. "Bella here," a rope was tied around my waist and to a tree, something that if we got far enough and couldn't see light, which was doubtful, we would be able to get back if the cave went of into different directions. Doubtful but Carlisle didn't want any accidents no matter how low the chances of that was.

I stepped into the cave first followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme than Carlisle after he had tied ropes to everyone else. I looked around the first thing the cave did was split off into different directions.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella, you take the right. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I will take the left."

The four of us immediately walked, the anticipation growing with every step. We walked slower than we usually did; trying to make sure we missed nothing. Not that there was anything to miss just a cave. It seemed like we walked like that for hours on end, I wasn't used to walking; I was used to running, the speeding instead of taking time.

Suddenly light came into view, not the light from outside or a flashlight, but something like a candle light, dim and not giving off much brightness, yet enough to see. I motioned for them to stop and we flicked off our flashlights.

"This is it." Somehow I knew it. Something inside of me told me that this was it. We were going to find something. We walked faster towards the light which when we got to it, it was seeping from a rock. The four of us moved to one side and pushed it, no one spoke. It opened smoothly, something that could have been opened by one person. Inside was a small room that resembled a bedroom, minus the rock walls and an actual bed plus a few other things that were probably too new. Sitting on a pile of straw facing the wall sat a girl who had thick long, wavy blonde hair.

"I was wondering how long it would take someone to find me. A little longer than I expected I must say." She stood up still not facing us. "More than a thousand years. Aro sent you. The Volturi." She spit on the ground at the name. "A disgrace telling us what to do, saying that they control what we do. They have no right. No right at all. If anyone has that right, it is me! I have power no one else has; I have been around longer than anyone. I was the first of our kind."

"The first?" Breathed Jasper.

"Aah, I see Aro had left that little detail out." She turned to face us finally. We all gasped.

You thought Rosalie was beautiful? She would have looked hideous next to this woman. I could only imagine what we looked like to her. Her face was more than flawless, more than perfect. It was stunning beautiful, yet it was a cold beauty, one that you could tell could have, would have, and definitely did, killed without a care, without a second thought, without even a first thought. One that had never felt guilt, never cared whether you lived or died. One who probably could kill her lover without a single thought, every person in the world and she would have no problem doing it at all. She showed power beyond power. Aro thought he was powerful, but next to her, he could do nothing. And she had lived longer than Aro by a lot. She was pure power… pure evil.

"So how did you find out about me?"

"You already knew the answer," replied Edward.

"How would you know? You can't hear my thoughts."

"Yes, but you know about everyone else. I am pretty sure you would know about Aro."

"The book." She hissed, a sound that sent shivers up my spine.

"Yes, the one in black and red binding."

"Aah, but that is not the book. The real one anyway. The real one was written in an ancient language that has long been gone. It has been translated into thousands of different languages and finally into English. Don't you think the story might have changed some? Would you like to hear the real story?" She drew out pieces of what looked like animal skin tied together in scrolls. None of us spoke. "First of all my name has been changed. I see you insulted my name." She looked up at me. I swallowed, "No matter, it wasn't my real name though it was close. My name then was Anyalya. It was changed through the translations. At first it became Antalya. Then it went to Anthalia, pretty soon, from translation to translation, it became Anthrillia and it has been my name ever since." She still looked at me curiously. "I went by Lya, my sister by Ira. Graintira wasn't originally her name either also. It was Ghiranira, pronounced with an H instead of a G. So here is my story," She cleared her throat and motioned for us to sit down as she began.

"My mother had had eleven children. Her first when she was thirteen. Micholette was her first. He died when he was three. Tragic. My sister, Ghiranira and I were the youngest. And by the time, she was born; I was the only one still alive at the age of two. Mother died in childbirth and my Father was always away, trying to make a living for us. Although he had six other wives, Mother was his favorite. She was the only one he would stay with the longest and he took care of her better. He made sure she knew that he loved her, or at least cared about her. His parents wanted him to be married off early and to a lot of women. It was hard then. Everyone was dieing. So when he heard she was gone, he was devastated.

"The two of us were too young to care for ourselves. A newborn and a two year old would have been dead within the first week. So he took us to live with one of his other wives. One who treated all her children with kindness, yet all her children obeyed. She was almost an exact replica of mother except she was quiet and did everything she was told. Mother had a fearsome personality, or so I had been told. She did what she wanted when she wanted and how she wanted to do it. She also had a strong opinion and always let everyone know what it was.

"The woman who we went to live with had three children yet was older than Mother. None of her kids had died. She took care of us and when I was thirteen and Ira was 11, she died. By then I was old enough to take are of myself, but her son, who was the oldest, needed money. He said that the two of us were to be married to the same man who was rich and old. Neither of us wanted to so I took my sister and in the dead of night we ran away. We had taken a lot of her son's personal belongings like clothes, and trinkets, because he was the only one we didn't like. When he found out the next morning, he was in a terrible rage, the other two children of hers, a son and a daughter, ran after us, trying to escape, and he had them followed. They caught up to us and the four of us thought that we were safe. The next night when we made camp, he snuck up onto us. He had beaten us, I was last and he gave me the hardest beating of all. I went unconscious and went into some place else. There was a man there and he made me a deal. He would get rid of everyone who was there, and I could live, but I would be like a servant to him. I wouldn't agree so he took up the prices. All four of us could live and the son and others who were with him, would be dead. But I would still have to be a servant. I agreed, yet he had not given me the full details. When I woke up all but the four of us were dead.

"We lived happily for a while and when I turned sixteen, I fell in love with a man called Darrin. Yet on my seventeenth birthday, I learned the rest of the deal. The man came to me in my sleep and said it was time I did my half of the deal. I felt pain beyond pain. And when I awoke, I was beautiful and deadly. I had become the first. The man took me away and explained what had happened to me. He himself wasn't a part of this, he was a warlock. I became what you are today. When I would have had my twentieth birthday, I had become powerful enough to kill the man and so I did. I came back and turned my sister, my half sister, and my half brother, and Darrin. I had learned so much and the power kept coming. After a while they started to gain power so I killed them all except Ira who helped me perform the deed. The diary was a fake to through off anyone else. She is just like me." She finished and closed her eyes.

"Is?" I asked.

Lya opened her eyes and smiled. We all shuddered in horror. She had fangs. "Ah yes, I forgot. Now days you don't have fangs. You see I am an original vampire. I am where the stories came from. I can shift my shape into anything, not just a bat although that is the preferable shape. The sunlight used to affect, not anymore though. It just glitters."

"But wait, what do you mean by is?" I asked again.

The smile widened, "Is."

A shape flew in from the opening to the hidden room and transformed into a second cruelly beautiful woman.

The terrible smile grew even wider as the she said, "Meet my sister, Ira."


	10. Learning the part

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying to get better at it, but things have been pretty busy. I'll try updating more and I tried to make this chapter longer, but I really couldn't. This was more of a building up point into the next chapter, which I promise will be a whole lot longer and will be up a whole lot sooner. Hopefully with in the next week.

"Who are they?!" The second woman who Lya introduced as Ira said as she hit the floor, but she didn't seem to be asking a question for as soon as she said it she added, "Aah, Aro. The bastard. He should know not to stick his nose in our business. I want to set the idiot right once we can reveal ourselves."

"What?" I asked, seeming to have been missing something.

"Ira, you stupid…" Lya trailed off as she glared at her sister. It was strange because the two were older than Aro had been but yet younger than some of us. They had lived longer but only to seventeen and eighteen.

"You said reveal. What do you mean by it?" Alice was looking at the two curiously, but like the woman she didn't need an answer for I saw realization dawn in her eyes and then Edward turned sick as he heard it.

"You… you can't do that!" Alice cried, appalled.

"Can't do what?" I asked. Jasper and I both turned to look at Alice as did the two sisters.

"They… you are still planning world domination!"

"No, no, no. Not world domination per say, I would call it earth ascendancy."

"A fancy way of saying, world domination," replied Edward dryly.

"Call it what you want," Ira shrugged, "But seriously, do you think a whole world of vampires could defeat the two of us?"

"We will stop you, trust me."

"You may at first but trust me, after a while the power we will unleash will draw you to our side. Besides, it's not about you Cullens or Aro or the Volturi. It is about her." Lya pointed a long finger at me.

"Mmmee." I stammered, "What about me?"

"You are the missing link. The missing link we have been looking for, for centuries on end. The missing link that never showed. The missing link that stopped us from all these years of taking over. The missing link that we never had and you will join us."

"What makes me so special?"

"What makes you so special?" Ira cackled, something that sent shivers up and down my spine, making me never want to watch a movie with witches in it again.

"You are more powerful than Lya and I combined, together, the whole world would be under our control in minutes."

"I won't join you." I said stiffly and backed up with the rest of the Cullens.

"You won't now, but later you will." Lya came closer to me and put her hand on my forehead, I felt great power surging through me all of the sudden. "That is why you have been having those moments where you seem to have other's powers, but you needed to meet us to get your power."

"Why did you give it to me?"

"Why because you will join us and we need you to be ready when you do. So prepare your largest armies. Get the wolves, the vampires, the warlocks, the witches; bring humans and everyone and everything you can find. Go find the other worlds and prepare to fight us and we will crush everything. We will destroy you, the two of us against everyone in the world and the day will come, Bella, when you will join us, becoming the cruelest of us all."

With that the two waved their hands in single motion and the world seemed to glow brilliant colors, so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, we stood in Aro's place. It looked somewhat like a courtroom and there were thousands of beautifully perfect creatures. Aro sat in the middle so as everyone could see him. He stood up when he saw us.

"Ah, the Cullens. Finally. We were wondering when you would join us. Did you find what I told you to find?"

"We did." I said. I knew it was up to me. Like an unknown responsibility had been laid on my shoulders, one I had just found out. It was up to me to lead everyone, and to not let the two sisters succeed.

"And?" Aro pressed on, excited.

"We have to fight them. Lya and Ira were the first two vampires and they have powers no one else could dream of and they intend to take over the world and who knows what will happen if they do."

Everyone in the room seemed to go still, Aro paled, if possible, "We are to fight the ancients?"

"Yes. We should try and find the other ancients before Ira and Lya get to them. Otherwise we have no hope at all. We need to get the wolves of the world and get the animals under our control. Like bears and mountain lions. The predators that could help us with this. They also said something about witches and warlocks. We need them to join us as well. Other worlds were also mentioned. We should find these other worlds and get them to help us."

"Oh dear god." Aro sat back down. "We are to fight ancients and not any old ancients, the first two vampires. They will have other ancients on their side as well. We need to act as quickly as possible and get someone who is even as close as powerful as them. They will have thousands of old allies already because they have lived for so long. We may not even have a chance already."

"We do have one advantage," spoke Edward. "We have Bella, here."

"Bella," snorted Aro, which caused me to feel greatly insulted, "What use will she be to us."

"They said she is the missing link. The missing link of why they haven't taken over us yet."

"And now, just great. You had to turn her didn't you? She is now the reason of why they are attacking now! I say we need to rid of her before they do attack. Get rid of her and they won't attack. I say it is brilliant."

"No, Aro. We need her. They say that she is more powerful than the two combined."

"How can humanity be more powerful?"

"I don't know, but we can't just rid of the only chance we have. Only time will tell what Bella's role in this will be. For now, I say, you tell us about the missing worlds and let Bella lead us."

"The missing worlds," Aro seemed alarmed. "I don't know how you could reach them. It is said only a vampire could reach them, but no vampire has been able to. It is said a vampire who is still human…" He trailed off and looked at me. "Ahh, little Bella. I think your part is about to be learned."


	11. The Other Worlds

Author's note: Okay, I am sorry about that wait. I know I promised and apparently I can't keep promises very well. I will try to update sooner next time, but I can't make any promises really, and also I was going to make it longer, but I decided just to have two chapters instead of one, mostly because I hadn't updated when I said I would.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I sat playing cards in one of the rooms. It was a lot like playing chess. Alice would use her future skills, Edward would use his mind skills, and Jasper would use his powers to have them play the cards he wanted. Three guesses who ended up losing and the first two don't count. Although look at the odds. Jasper came in third. Edward second, Alice first, although it was really close between the two. We were waiting for Aro to finish with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. He said he had had two tasks for us and that the four of us were needed for a certain one. We had waited for about 45 minutes before Aro came in to talk to us.

"What I ask of you, it may not be what it seems."

"To find missing worlds. What though, exactly is in them?" I felt confused.

"Yes, the missing worlds, but they are not what you think they are. To get there, you need the four of you. You see, it isn't like traveling through portals like in fairy tales. You stay here but you travel in your mind. When you get there you need to find some sort of advantage to winning this, is basically your task. You see no one has traveled there before."

"How do you know it exists then?"

"I have plenty of proof. Thousands of years of it. The most common example are comas. Where do you go? Some say that they hear you when they are in them, but their mind really isn't completely there. They go into a sort of unconsciousness, and hopefully by you going there; you can find some sort of hope. This is our only chance, please."

"Yes that does sound great and all, but how do you propose we get there? We can't sleep remember?"

"That is why I needed all of you. Sit in a circle and join hands please."

I shot Edward a confused glance, but I took his hand and Alice's and the four of us sat down.

"What I will need you to do is Jasper when I tell you to, is for you to use your powers and convince everyone to sleep. It will be extremely hard, and whatever you do, you need to get there, otherwise they can't get back. Bella, don't give in until Jasper does or he and possibly you won't get in and Alice and Edward will be stuck. You will get there halfway, but to continue the journey, Edward, you will need to find some sort of voice when you get there and you will need to lead to others to it. Once you find someone, Alice this is where your skills come in. I need you to look into the future to find the opening to get the rest of the way. You don't want to be stuck between the two. You need to look into the future to find which paths. Trust me, it won't be as easy as it seems."

"What do you need me for?" I asked. I was sick of not being able to do anything. I wanted to play a part, to not be so helpless.

"You are needed the most. It's because of you, that you will be able to get there because of your humanity. Vampires don't sleep or go into comas, humans do. I don't know what you will do, but trust me somehow, when you get there, you will know what to do. Also don't let go of each others hands until you get all the way there, otherwise you will lose everyone. When you have finished with the task and are ready to some home you will have to retrace your steps. Jasper will then tell you to wake up. I am going to step out of the room. Good luck."

Edward looked at me and squeezed my hand. The other worlds. I took a deep breath. Jasper looked at all of us then closed his eyes, his face screwed up in concentration. I felt myself getting a little lightheaded, but that was it.

I looked at Alice who was whispering in Jasper's ears. I felt that lightheadedness get stronger as Alice still whispered. Suddenly, I felt tired, as if I hadn't slept in a thousand years, sleep taking over me. I saw Alice stop whispering as sleep over took her, and then I felt Edward go limp beside me. So desperately I wanted to go to sleep, but I waited until I felt Jasper also go limp and I closed my eyes, darkness swallowing me whole.

Bright light filled my eyes. _Just ten more minutes_, I thought, but I couldn't sleep anymore. When I opened my eyes, three figures stood over me. I tried to make out their faces, but the light was still to bright. I blinked to clear my eyes and they came into focus. At first I couldn't recognize them, then it hit me. It was Alice, Edward and Jasper. I stared. These creatures couldn't possibly be them. They had shed the intimidating beauty that all vampires took on when they changed, and instead looked so human yet, so inhuman.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around as I got up. I couldn't see anything except blinding white light and the three of them.

"Well, we got here, to the other worlds. We thought you would never wake up. It seems we have waiting for year." Edwards said, sounding a little worried.

"Seriously, it felt like only a few seconds," Alice said frowning.

"There is no time here really. That's why it feels so different. To me it felt like a few hours at most."

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

Jasper looked at me, "Do you not know where this is?"

The three of us shook our heads.

"Remember when you changed? The blinding bright light? That was where we are now. Only we just came and went in there. Only God knows how long we will be here for. It could be seconds; it could be minutes, or hours. Actually, years can probably pass in the feel of only a minute or two. Which I am sure is not what Aro particularly wants."

I thought that over for a minute then said, "Well now where do we go? Wait!" I shouted, panicking, "We are supposed to stay in contact with each other." Edward, Alice, and Jasper looked at one another. We darted toward each other trying to grasp each others hands but no luck. It seemed as if a wall stopped us from touching.

"No, no, no!" I pounded at the walls trying to seize someone hands, but I couldn't. Everyone else was having the same problem. Alice tried to grab Jasper's hands which were stretched out toward her, Edward desperately trying to reach mine. After a while, we all sat down, trying to think of what to do. Alice reached her hand out to me and without thinking I grabbed it.

We both gasped in shock, and tried to make contact with Edward and Jasper, but we still couldn't. After a while Edward stuck his hand out to Jasper and Jasper was able to make contact with him, but no matter how much we tried, I still couldn't touch either Jasper or Edward. Alice sighed. It was apparent that we would have to try to stay together without taking Aro's advice much to my dismay. Suddenly it started to get darker and Edward and Jasper seemed to be getting farther away as Alice and I were being pulled away from them with a non-existent force. Alice gripped my hand as tightly as she could so as not to be separated. I knew this wasn't going to end well. And suddenly, with a flash, they disappeared along with the light, extinguishing into darkness.


	12. Strange Happenings

For all of you who have given up hope:

I'M BACK! Sorry, couldn't resist and while we are at, I guess I should add a disclaimer, since i have been lacking some.

Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyers for all of you who think I am or might be. I mean come on, me a famous author? I am falling off my chair right now and laughing at that thought. I am so not the famous author type, plus, I would be sending this to my editor, not posting it on fanfiction.

Author's note: OhmyGod. I am so sorry. I said I would try to update soon, but well I didn't. About a month and a half now. I swear I didn't mean to make it this long. I was going to update the week after, but then I just wasn't in the mood. I tried a week later, and I only got a page of nothing. I really had no idea what to do for this chapter, and then I had this huge project for my L.A. class, and a few mini projects for my other classes and well I did have some time, but to be honest I didn't feel like writing and when I did, I was in class. Not really helpful. Well here is the 12th chapter and this one I decided because of the horribly long wait, I would make this chapter longer than I originally intended, even if it seemed like it should be the end. So here it is. I'll shut up now.

As soon as the darkness came, it disappeared. Alice and I looked at each other. Neither of us had any idea what to do. Aro had said we would know what to do, but then again, he also told us to make sure we stayed touching.

"So, what now?" I turned to Alice who shrugged half-heartedly not letting go of my hand.

"Seriously, Bella, I have no idea. The best is probably just walking wherever we think we should go and see what happens."

"Can you look to the future and see what way?" I asked desperately.

Alice closed her eyes for a minute trying to see anything, but when she looked at me her eyes were dull, "No. All I see is fog. Hopefully Jasper and Edward are having better luck than us."

Edward's POV

Bella and Alice were being yanked away from us. I shouted, but darkness engulfed us. Eliminating all light. I was still grasping Jasper's hand, but for once I couldn't see him. I had never been able to see nothing, but for once I couldn't see anything.

"Jasper!" I tried to shout but I couldn't hear even my own voice, so I let my mind pick up Jasper's presence. I could here him thinking. That was a good sign, but I knew I couldn't communicate with him.

'Edward!' He shouted in his mind. 'Edward,' He knew I could hear his thoughts, 'I am going to ask you questions. You squeeze my hand once for yes twice for no and three times for no idea. First question can you hear my thoughts?' I squeezed once feeling incredibly stupid. I rather be holding Bella's hand, but there was no chance I was going to let go if we too would get separated. It would only take longer. I just hoped Bella and Alice weren't separated. 'Okay, are Alice and Bella with us?' Two squeezes. 'Oh.' He went quiet and stopped talking to me, but I still could hear his thoughts. Finally after a few minutes he directed his thoughts to me again, 'Can you see anything?' again two squeezes. 'Is Alice okay?' I most definitely didn't want to give him this answer, but I knew if I didn't he would think Alice was dead. Three squeezes. I remembered the rope in the backpack I hadn't taken off. Still gripping Jasper's hand and pulling it up to where my backpack was I unzipped it and felt for the rope. Finally when I found it, I tied the rope to my hand and the rope to Jasper's hand, although it took many minutes considering I couldn't see. As soon as I got it tied I released Jasper's hand, the rope connecting us.

Then, I concentrated trying to hear another voice, it took a few minutes, but finally I was able to hear one. I pulled the rope and started walking Jasper following me close behind. I didn't know whose voice it belonged to, but I knew that it was our only chance. Our only chance and I knew for a fact I wasn't just about to let it pass by.

Bella's POV

We were walking for a while, gripping each other's hands, afraid of what might happen should we let go, when we came across a silvery mist. I would have missed it had it not looked so out of place. Everything here was dull. Dull and very grey, looking a lot like fog. It was silvery and seemed to be shifting away, growing farther and farther. Alice and I looked at each other. And in that short glance, we both took off running gripping hands, be careful to not let go. We caught up to it in a few short seconds, it definitely was moving.

"What should we do?" Alice asked me, I shrugged.

"Follow it I guess. I mean what other choice do we have?"

With that, we moved, very very very slowly. After a few seconds though I had lost my temper and began shouting.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in exasperation, throwing both my and Alice's hands in the air.

"Bella, calm down. I know it seems helpless, but we have to continue on," Alice pleaded looking a bit frightened at my new temper, one I didn't think I had. I normally never lost it like this, still I ignored her.

"Helpless! Helpless!! There is nothing, nothing here. This was a retarded idea. God, you stupid cloud, move faster!" And with that, I kicked it. I'm not sure what I was expecting, I mean come on, it was a cloud in a place that was all cloud.

It did something unexpected though. Once my leg went through, I felt cold go all up and down my leg. Quickly, I took my foot out. Finally, it came to me.

"Alice," I said slowly looking at the silvery substance. "What if we were to go through it?"

She looked at me, then at the cloud. "Maybe…" Trailing off uncertainly, she put her hand into it, then gasped and jerked her hand out. "Are you insane?! It is freezing in there."

"Alice," I pleaded "Please, I have to get out of here. I don't know what it is, but it is affecting me. Please, I need to get out of here."

"Yeah we should, but only because you are acting so strangely." She started to step through the mist when it happened. I felt pain beyond pain shooting through me. The only time I had felt this was when I was changing.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice started to scream. Then I blacked out.

Alice's POV

I didn't want to step through the mist that was certain. But Bella was starting to freak out, something Bella normally didn't do. I took a deep breath, one I didn't need, but it was a hard habit to break. I put one foot tentatively in the mist, when Bella let an ear piercing scream. I felt her collapse beside me, writhing in pain.

"Bella, Bella!" I screamed as she tried to get out of my grasp. Then I felt her go limp as she fainted, or I think she did. I started to panic. I had no idea what to do. Never had I seen one of us faint. The only way I knew to go was through the mist, so sighing, and without letting go of Bella's hand I dragged her through the mist. It was pain unlike any other I had ever felt. It was excruciatingly cold, as if I had gone numb with cold then had knives stuck all over my body. I knew I wasn't supposed to feel this, but by then I hardly cared. This was the "other worlds". Although, I really wished these 'other worlds' would be more like my fairy tale ones. Sure there were all these evil people, but come on, we were more terrifying than any evil witch or wicked stepmother. We were the vampires. The creatures everything found horrifying, the creatures that human desperately wanted to be like, but didn't at the same time. After all those vampire stories I had read, I realized that we might be even worse than the ones in the story books. Exceedingly beautiful creatures who were immensely dangerous. Faster and stronger than any human might imagine. We were creatures of the night. I did like that, but really it didn't fit well. Humans need to rewrite their versions.

Jasper's POV

Oh god, oh god. I hope Alice is okay. That had been the only thought of mine ever since we lost them. I didn't have any part to play. Sure, I could change people's emotions and influence them, but that really didn't come in handy with the situation we were in. Please let Alice be okay. And Bella. I added that though for Edward. Though I did hope she was alright. I felt the rope tug me and I walked faster. God, why don't we run? I asked Edward in my head. Edward stopped and I walked straight into him. Then he started to run, making the rope gave a tug at my and. I followed. Boy did I want to get out of here. It sucked not being able to see.

Edward's POV

I was running, Jasper was following. I had tried to block out his thoughts, but I couldn't help it. He was worried about Alice, and his thoughts were the only one I could hear, minus the voice that we were now following. It seemed to be getting closer. I didn't recognize it, but there was really no other choice. We kept running for a while. It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, days, weeks, years, who knew? For all I knew it could have been centuries. I don't think there was really any measure of time here, wherever here was. We finally reached the voice. It was singing, but there was no one around. I tried to look into their mind to see where they were, but I couldn't. Then I saw something, the back of Jasper and I standing there. Oh shit! I turned around, no on was there. I looked in my mind. The back of Jasper and I again. I spun around even faster than last time. Then I saw something. Red gleaming eyes staring at me in the darkness. I pulled Jasper around to see it. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! Millions of voices started to ring in my ears. All hungry. I looked in each mind. We were surrounded. Spinning around in circles, I saw that those eyes were all around us. 'You just had to follow the voices.' Jasper's thoughts broke in mine. Then knowing what they were going to do, I grabbed Jasper and pulled him down; just as whatever they were leapt. My head had been right were the eyes were now. There were even more surrounding us now. Red eyes that had just found there next meal. I don't think I had ever used so many cuss words in my life. There was no way I could fight anything I couldn't see. It seemed as if these demons had no body only eyes, yet it felt as if they could eat me. On instinct, I closed my own eyes just as the creatures pounced again.

Alice's POV

Just as quickly as the pain had come, it stopped. Blinding white light filled my eyes again. This was starting to piss me off. "Enough with the blinding light already!" I shouted annoyed. It cleared. Whoa. I let out a low whistle. It was still white everywhere, but there were trees and snow and "YES!" There were people, white but still. The tress had white bark and still had their leaves. Small white cherry blossoms rested upon them. Snow was falling very lightly onto the white grass. A woman, really old by the looks of it came over to Bella and I. Like the rest of the people, she was garbed in silky white furs. Her skin was white and her long hair, also white, blew around her. Even though she was old, you could tell, she had once been beautiful.

She came over, studying me. A crowd of people had come over to see. "Alice and… Bella," She looked at Bella, unconscious on the ground, with me still gripping her hand tightly. "You may let go of her hand, we need to wake her." She motioned to two other people, who cam e over and lifted Bella off the ground. "We need to talk." Despite all of this, I still didn't let go. There was no way in hell I was going to let her hand go and risk what had happened before.

The two people carrying Bella, and I followed her into a white tent-like thing. They set her down on white furs that I assumed were a bed.

"You may let go. Don't worry. Nothing will happen."

This time I did let go, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Kaeli. Head woman of the Nepikerie."

Unable to stop myself, I asked "So, you aren't human?"

Kaeli laughed, "Once we were, now we are not."

"Where are we?"

"Here."

"Where is here?"

"Here." She repeated simply.

I frowned; that was extremely unhelpful. "What can I do to help Bella?"

"To enter our lands, only one must be awake. Had Bella not been, you would have not made it. It was crucial that I talked to you. So, I chose Bella."

"Yes, but what can I do to help her?"

"Patience, we must do as we did those many years ago as we did to the sisters, and that takes times, Little Alice."

"The two sisters?"

"Anyalya, and Ghiranira. Disgraced our blessings. We don't give out very many."

"How did they get here?"

"Gabriel. An evil, evil man. Died a long time ago at the hands of the two. It was his fault this all started. The sisters have surpassed him by now. The only way to defeat them is a certain weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A weapon of death. One who will rise to be worse than they are. Powerful, pure evil. Yet, when given to opportunity to do something right or something easy will choose the right way. One who is very kind of heart, yet will be able to do unspeakable evil. One who is half vampire, half human."

"What?!" I jumped up and blocked Bella from the woman. "No way. No f-ing' way. Besides, Bella, evil? You couldn't find anyone less evil."

"I never said evil now, I said evil after the change, yet somehow, I believe she will be different than them. She is your only hope."

"Our only?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "I'll have to talk to Jasper and Edward."

Kaeli frowned creating even more wrinkles, "Yes, but we should hurry, the Pariktos's demons have found them. And trust me when I say, they are some of the worse things you could face."

"Wait the people or their demons?"

"Both."

Author's note: Sorry for the dramatic enterance, thought I would have some fun while I was at it, though I am sorry for not updating sooner.


	13. Explainations And appolgies, from me

Author's Note: I am a disgrace to fanfiction, you may say that I'm not all you want but seriously 5 MONTHS!! If you have given up on me, I couldn't be less surprised. I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry. I'm even more sorry than that, but I thought that you might've wanted to actually read the story than my very very very very (ok you get the idea) LAME apology. You all deserve better than me. (Breaks down and sobs). There is no excuse, I am trying to find a really really really really really really really really really good one so I am going to go with I was kidnapped for five months, if only that had happened, I would feel so totally less guilty. Once again, my greatest and most sincere apologies. This chapter will be extremely short that way you all know that yes, I have not fallen off the Earth. The next chapter that will be up in about a week I'm hoping to make at least ten pages. Possibly more.

Disclaimer: I doubt even Stephenie Meyers would have been this cruel, so no I'm definitely not her.

Alice's POV

Leave it to Edward to get into trouble. The most perfect brother anyone would want and the only time he ever really gets himself into trouble is when we actually need him not to. Go figure.

Bella's POV

Suddenly, the blackness clears, there is a woman with Alice supporting me up.

"Who are you?" I ask, confused.

"There is no time for questions."

"Where are we going?"

"What did I just say? You can ask when we get there."

I look to Alice for help. "This is Kaeli and we are going to rescue Edward and Jasper and basically all I know, besides the fact that the Parih or Parik or something has them and it's bad."

This was so strange. The woman walked under the white leaves of a willow tree, Alice and I following her movements. She placed her hands on a flat surface of the tree.

"Kaeli, Alice, Bella. To the Parikt lands," as soon as the words left her mouth, the trees long curtains began to swirl around us until it was all a blur leaving us in the dark.

We arrived to a place that was almost the exact same as where we had been before, except everything, instead of being pure white was a black color. I could see everything the trees, the houses, they were all different shades but it was dead. The willow tree didn't have leaves, just cracked and old branches.

"What is this place?" I whispered.

"The exact opposite of ours. We were in the Praikt lands, the light lands. Now we stand in Parikt lands, the dark lands. Everything looks like my homeland except it is all in black. Everything is the same except for the people here wear all black and they have 'pets' or demons that hunt those of us who stray too far."

"Here put these on, that way, we will look like we belong here. It will cover us completely just be careful not to let anyone see your eyes or face. "



We all were set out towards the town. I shuddered at what I saw. The people looked as dead as the town itself. They all had a charcoal grey skin, which looked like it was peeling off. Their eyes gleamed a horrible red.

"I have a question," I said.

"Yes?" asked Kaeli.

"How did it get to be like this?"

"It has always been. Where there is good there is evil and vise versa. The people are mostly evil, yet within that evil there is good."

"Is it the same way for you?"

"Yes, we are normally peaceful people, but there are things in the past that have been worse than any of the Pariktos's doings."

"When bad people do bad things, you are used to it, so it takes the horror away from it, when people who are usually good, do bad things, they can be worse than those who do bad things regularly. When the Pariktos do something good, it is better than what we do. To outsiders, it seems that the Pariktos are the bad guys here, but if you compared it to what we have done, we are really the villians."

Alice spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"With power comes responsibility. My people have great power, as do the Pariktos. Years ago, a war waged between us. The other creatures of the lands were dragged into it. Most took our side, because we were the more powerful, and bigger of the two. But it wasn't because of that, they joined because we forced them to, we gave them no choice whatsoever. We could control their every thoughts, judgments, as if they were dolls. Enough talk about it. We will discuss this later. There are more important issues at hand."

Author's note: I would like to say please read and review, but… well I frankly don't believe I deserve it.


End file.
